


哥谭爱情故事

by Alander



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, 蝙布
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22649488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alander/pseuds/Alander
Summary: 樱花味信息素的乐于助人A和84味信息素的万人迷O＃设定源bcy＃其实万人迷体现的很少＃很多东西没表达出来，修的话会重新发
Relationships: Batman/Bruce Wayne - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	哥谭爱情故事

**Author's Note:**

> 樱花味信息素的乐于助人A和84味信息素的万人迷O  
> ＃设定源bcy  
> ＃其实万人迷体现的很少  
> ＃很多东西没表达出来，修的话会重新发

布鲁斯.韦恩，哥谭吉祥物，风流贵公子，是个人尽皆知的omega，他的信息素当然也应该是人尽皆知的。  
但是并不是。  
这个问题至今都是一个迷，每年哥谭论坛上评选十大城市秘闻的时候“布鲁斯韦恩的信息素”和“蝙蝠侠的秘密身份”两个问题总是轮流登上榜首。  
至于韦恩的那些一夜情对象，每当被问到这个问题的时候都口径一致地表示不了解。  
“他从来不在热潮期跟人上床，”一位不愿意透露姓名的女士表示，“毕竟要是有孩子了亏的是他不是吗。”  
“说实在话，我并不关心他的信息素。”那位女士说，“反正除了热潮期那一个月以外他一直都是一位合格的‘韦恩’，而他每年都有那么几个月周游世界去参与各种能让他送命的极限运动而不是留在哥谭。”  
哥谭市民表示她说的有道理，并在去年年底的评选上又一次击败了“蝙蝠侠的秘密身份”将“布鲁斯韦恩的信息素”送上王座。  
韦恩本人对这个问题在民众中的热度颇有了解也十分乐于以“这是一个浪漫的小秘密”这样的答案来应对任何场合的所有记者。  
同时也应对他那位常年住在韦恩庄园地下的同居人，尽管那位从来没有问过这个问题并坚持宣称是韦恩住在他的阁楼上。  
啊，无所谓。作为一位合格的韦恩，他总是对黑漆漆的义警很包容，包括以养子的身份把不断更新换代的罗宾们接到地面上好给他们一个正常的童年。  
嗯……部分正常。  
他相信那位义警是个alpha，虽然他从来没有见识过那位的第二性征*，但从义警制服下鼓起的那一大包来说……  
实锤了。  
自从他十八岁分化出第二性别以来，他就没有正常地度过一次发情期，每年都是注射了抑制剂后利用冲击人体极限的自杀式运动来消耗过剩的激素。  
毕竟他也觉得那位女士说的没错。  
但即使是这样，抑制剂的职业生涯也快到头了——几年前他就发现了，抑制剂的作用在不断的减弱，去年他甚至险些在飞机上陷入热潮。还好一是那是他的私人飞机，二是阿福从不知道什么地方摸出了一盒抑制剂。  
但问题在于抑制剂的失效从来都不是一个漫长的过程。去年还只是在飞机上濒临失效，今年很可能已经完全无法压制他的热潮期。  
然而昨天下午卢修斯告诉他强效抑制剂的研制经过一年的反复试探已经有了进展，第一批实验成品已经出来了。鉴于他压制了几十年的热潮就在近几天，布鲁斯决定铤而走险。  
虽然卢修斯反复强调第一批实验成品极不可靠，但他不在乎。比起干坐着等待热潮自觉离开或者找个alpha冒着生孩子的危险解决问题，还是自家集团的科研水平和在韦恩家生活了半辈子的beta老管家……或者加上虽然是个alpha但一看就极其有原则的义警，让他觉得比较保险。  
卢修斯对于他所说的“那位义警是唯一一个可以相信的alpha，即使抑制剂真的出了什么问题他也不会给我一个自带麻烦父亲的孩子”嗤之以鼻并以过来人的口吻表示“你没法用他平常的表现来判断他作为一个与热潮期omega共处一室alpha时的道德底线”。  
“但你是个beta，你说的一切都只是其他人说的。”布鲁斯表现出了同等的嗤之以鼻以示尊重，“而且重点不是一个孩子，而是自带麻烦父亲。”  
“一个干净又可爱的孩子是不会被韦恩赶出去的。”随手从实验台上抄起一支针剂在卢修斯面前甩了甩，“我想叫他达米安，达米安韦恩。”  
“啊，”门框边露出一双属于刚刚离开的韦恩的多情的蓝眼睛，“女孩就归阿福起名。”

"Mr.Bat,"两天后的傍晚，蝙蝠侠收到了阿尔弗雷德从韦恩庄园的内线打进的通讯，“布鲁斯老爷遇到了一点麻烦，请问您是否有空闲帮一个小忙。”  
“可以。”义警想了想放下了手中的面罩，“我现在上来。”  
“罗宾，”他挂断通讯，嘱咐一旁正在检查装备的神奇小子，“如果我没下来，你就自己夜巡。”  
收到罗宾“了解”的手势，哥谭义警黑漆漆的披风一甩消失在蝙蝠洞里。  
“您来了，”阿福在楼梯旁等着，带着他上楼来到韦恩的卧室门外，“老爷就在里面，可能会有点耽误您的夜巡。”  
“没事。”蝙蝠很清楚这个时候的韦恩除了热潮以外不会在卧室里遭遇任何麻烦，“罗宾自己也可以。”当然这是建立在哥谭近期不会出什么问题的前提上，那些老对手大多刚又被扔进阿卡姆，罗宾顶多就是教训一下街头混混。  
老管家浅鞠一躬以示感谢，无声地离开了二楼。蝙蝠注视着老人的背影消失在楼梯拐角，衷心地希望自己也能拥有一位这样忠诚得力的管家。  
他推开门进入屋内并随手关上门，感觉自己进入了一家医院或者什么牙医诊所——异常浓郁的消毒水的味道弥漫在整个房间。  
“……”义警不得不承认他没考虑到这种情况。不光是plan B里没有，就连plan Z-99也没有。  
但是即使是消毒液味的，也无法掩盖这是货真价实的omega信息素的事实，他发现自己硬了，而且因为从没考虑过在夜巡中产生性快感的情况，他现在被勒的有点痛。  
毕竟这一屋子怎么说也是攒了十多年的信息素，就连受过抗性训练的义警也有点扛不住。  
“阿福？”背对着他陷在大床里的韦恩嘟哝了几个音节，但已经足以让一位职业义警听出其中黏腻着的情欲味道。  
“我不是……呼……我不是叫你不要进来？”布鲁斯按捺下体内灼烧的空虚感，他当然知道自己信息素的味道，说实话连他自己都难以接受。所以即使阿福也了解他的情况，他还是不愿意让老管家被迫吸入一鼻子的消毒水。  
但完全在他意料之外的是，“阿福”没有回答，反而是消毒水中出现了隐约的香气。  
“你还带了香水上来？”他转过头想看看“阿福”到底在干什么，“你为什么不说——”  
他对上了黑暗骑士没有头罩的脸。  
骑士看着包裹在被子里的韦恩水光潋滟的蓝眼睛和被热潮烧得通红的俊朗面容——那张标准的“韦恩脸”现在看起来诱人极了，红润的唇下露出洁白的牙，灵活的舌尖若隐若现——他听说过，之所以那么多人前仆后继地渴望与韦恩坠入爱河而不只是一度春宵的原因除了他的巨额财富以外还有他出神入化的吻技。  
虽然作为名副其实的黑暗骑士他只在夜里出没，但夜晚能听到的东西比白天翻了不知多少倍。  
他没什么可说的，沉默着卸下了万能腰带，并使空气中的花香更浓郁了一些。  
“唔！”被alpha信息素刺激到的布鲁斯闷哼一声，红晕从脖颈蔓延到了肩头。他记得这种花香，他在几年前的热潮期去爬富士山的时候闻了很久这种香味。  
“樱花？”他喘息着看着难得离开一次蝙蝠洞的同居人附身下来，带着情欲和笑意发问，“你？”  
“嗯。”大蝙蝠的披风和制服落在昂贵的地毯上，而他本人一边去亲吻化成一潭春水的花花公子一边把人从被子里拉出来。  
虽然布鲁斯已经被烤化了，但他还是不服输地探出舌尖去与他的蝙蝠纠缠，在两人紧贴的唇齿间为主导这个深吻战斗。  
最后自然是布鲁斯败下阵来，但他认为这不能算数，因为黑暗骑士终于腾出手来干了件不那么骑士却也不那么黑暗的事——他捏了一下布鲁斯的腺体。  
这充满掌控意味的举动卸去了布鲁斯最后一丝力道。他的腰塌下去，砸在身下柔软的被子上，只剩一个脑袋因为被托住了后颈还悬空着——准确的说，是埋在了黑暗骑士的颈侧。  
“咬我，”布鲁斯呼出灼热的吐息，“Bat，咬我。”  
蝙蝠侠没有咬他。  
他的蝙蝠松开他的后颈，让他栽在枕头里，空出来的双手沿着他的侧脸游走，从唇畔划过带走一场深吻后留下的津液，抚摸过他的颈侧令他发出颤抖的呻吟，路过他仍然晕红的双肩落在他饱满的麦色胸膛，甚至顺手揪了一下他已经挺立的乳头。看着那两个褐色的小东西在充满84和樱花味道的空气中哆哆嗦嗦，骑士总是表达出不赞同的钢蓝色眸子里流露出一丝满意的笑意。但他还没有停下，顺着他的腹肌一路下行，绕开他已经激动地吐着浊液的前端，最终停留在他身后的穴口。  
那小嘴早已变得湿润，此刻蝙蝠带着茧的手指捅进去没有一丝阻碍，倒是布鲁斯被刺激的发出一声短促的气音。  
没有冷落了他的乳头，蝙蝠放开了他的唇却不会让自己的空着。那颗脑袋随着手的路线一路吻下去也落在了胸膛，一口咬起一颗肉粒磋磨，那只原本摩挲着他侧腰的左手揪起另一粒又是抠又是揉，叫他嘴里不得闲地喘息呻吟——他从未感受过这样的快感。  
身后试探的手指已经加到了三根，布鲁斯无力的腰猛的弹起又落下，“哈啊——那……那里——呃啊！”  
蝙蝠见他这幅反应就什么都明白了，对准那一点就戳，布鲁斯无力挣扎也无意挣扎，穴里自发地蠕动着收缩。  
“啊……”他舒服地喘息着，右手揪着蝙蝠后脑的短发，左手却向下摸去掐住了自己的阴茎根部。  
对上蝙蝠试到他的另一只手在干什么后疑惑地抬起的眼睛，布鲁斯露出哥谭人尽皆知的“今晚我要看到你在我床上”的笑容，“先咬我……”  
“你想要我的标记。”蝙蝠放开了他的乳头，但仍然戳弄着他的前列腺，似乎想逼他放手。  
他没说话，只是凝视着黑暗骑士和他极为相似但要锐利的多的蓝眼睛。  
“我会在你身上装监听器和监视器，通过哥谭的每一个摄像头打探你的行踪，借由你身上的香水味来判断你和哪位女士约会，”蝙蝠说，神色是经典的“蝙蝠侠不赞同的目光”，“我不适合做哥谭宝贝的alpha。”  
“无所谓，”布鲁斯笑了，“好像现在没有一样。”  
蝙蝠的目光柔和了一点，“那你的女友们——”  
“前女友。”布鲁斯打断了他的alpha的话，还给了他一个wink，这毫无疑问彻底点燃了alpha本就所剩无几的理智。  
蝙蝠把布鲁斯翻过来，咬住他后颈注入信息素的同时也将性器捅进了他的穴口。  
“呃啊——！”被alpha标记的快感是他跟多少名模上床也无法带来的。被翻过时已经松开的手抓紧了枕头，无力的肌肉突然紧绷，扬起充斥着情欲的面庞，堆叠的枕头挤压暴露的喉管带来窒息和眩晕，张大了嘴却因为从未体验过的快感和射精时的痉挛无法发声，只能发出濒临死亡般的急促而粗重的喘息。  
蝙蝠倒像是早已料到了他的敏感——压抑了十多年的热潮期突然爆发，又被晾了这么久没有进入，没有直接高潮才是不正常的。黑暗骑士这时倒想起了他好歹是个骑士，于是礼貌地停下下身的动作等待布鲁斯生命中第一场完整的高潮过去，没想到却被他的omega抓住了握在他腰上的小臂。  
“操我……”布鲁斯的只能发出还在颤抖的气声，在骑士手臂上抓出一排红痕，“Bat……操我——嗬啊！”  
蝙蝠只受过让他面对omega信息素不动如山的训练，没有人告诉他面对他的omega的求欢应该怎么做，不过这也不需要什么人来教他。  
一个深顶狠狠擦过前列腺的位置，布鲁斯刚刚回笼的理智又被撞飞，只能下意识地跟随他的alpha的动嘴喘息呻吟。  
“嗯……哈啊……嗯……”布鲁斯的侧脸陷在了枕头里，他抓挠着蝙蝠的手臂企图缓解过多的快感，后颈残余的刺痛没有给他带来任何影响，“嗬……Bat……Bat……”  
他每呼唤一声他的alpha，就得到一记几乎要捅破他的肠子的深顶作为回应，恍惚间他有一种一步到胃的恐慌。  
但是蝙蝠很清楚他身下的omega还没到极限——他还没有感受到那个小口，那个给他生孩子的生殖腔。  
“Bat……”布鲁斯的阴茎又颤巍巍地站了起来，他其实没有多少存货，毕竟哥谭宝贝的床上滚过的人太多了，但更让他无法抵抗的是他的alpha，何况84和樱花混合的味道闻久了还让人有点喜欢。  
“Bat……啊……Bat……”布鲁斯好像叫上了瘾，他以前和阿福一样，也管这位同居人叫Mr.Bat，但他现在觉得去掉那个前缀叫起来比较顺口，“嗯……Bat……呃啊……BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT！”  
他又剧烈地颤抖起来，穴肉疯狂痉挛，他没有功夫去想蝙蝠这是又顶到了哪里，只能任由韦恩家的下一代洒在被子上，而自己也陷入情欲的漩涡难以自拔——他又一次高潮了。  
但蝙蝠知道自己顶到了哪里——生殖腔。没有第二个地方能让omega反应这么剧烈。  
“你要的。”蝙蝠凑到他的耳边低语。  
布鲁斯感受到体内深处传出的一点痛感、有点强烈的酸胀感和灭顶的快感。他的双手被蝙蝠从小臂上取下安置回脸旁，他多情的蓝色眸子失去了高光神采目光失去了交点。他能看到床头柜上抑制剂用掉后剩的空针管，私人手制的深蓝色马克杯和看书时带着找氛围用的平光眼镜，但他看不清针管上的刻度，马克杯上的韦恩标志和眼镜腿上的工匠署名。枕头早已经被抽走以防他真的窒息，但没有了阻挡的喉管仍然难以呼吸。他张着嘴却连呼吸声都发不出来，无力的手指企图抓住什么却总是失败，蜷起的脚趾几乎要抽筋。  
太过分了。  
过多的快感一举摧毁了他的理智，他知道自己最后的防线被攻破了，但他想不起那是什么，也想不起那会有什么后果。他只知道他要死了。  
蝙蝠牢记他之前的吩咐，凶狠的撞击一下也没停，纠缠的穴肉不能让黑暗骑士的性器做出丝毫停留——那玩意和他本人一样冷酷，只能任由硕大的头部一下下撞开腔口撞开密布的神经，直捣在腔体内壁上又引起一阵痉挛。  
布鲁斯侧脸下很快聚集了一片生理性的泪水浸透了那一小块床单，他已经没有东西可射了，阴茎颤抖了半天只吐出一个精泡。他感受到身后alpha的撞击愈发猛烈，带着要捅穿他的力度，他的动物本能让他感受到了危险。于是他下意识地挣扎着想要逃离。  
毫无疑问地失败了。黑暗骑士的手掌不是什么人都能从中逃离的。他被紧紧地箍住了腰，只能做出兽交的姿势被迫承受着alpha对于一个将第一次热潮延后了十多年的omega来说过于强烈的性欲。  
随着一下猛冲，蝙蝠的性器卡住了他的腔口，前端开始胀大。腔体被撑开的感觉仿佛终于激活了布鲁斯的声带，令他发出一声拖长的嘶哑的尖叫。  
“BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT——”  
他的脖颈扬起。他的alpha在他的生殖腔里成结了，射了他一肚子的精液，可能很快他就会有一只小蝙蝠宝宝——这样的想法在他混沌的脑海里盘旋，给他带来更多的快感。  
因为射精时长需要最大程度上保证能够留下一个孩子，alpha的爆发仿佛一场极刑。从极致的快感到胀痛再到漫长的折磨，最后蝙蝠终于射完抽出性器的时候布鲁斯已经不会动了。他的小腹鼓起弱化了健身带来的线条感，让他看上去更符合他的第二性别。但即使是这样，出于对繁衍的要求，他的腔口牢牢地锁起，把alpha的精液全都留在了腔内。  
他可能得顶着小肚子过几天了，然后还要顶着大肚子度过将近一年的时间。

直到被抱进浴缸布鲁斯的理智才终于在温水的浸泡下回归。他尝试抬起手臂压下骑士的脖子给他一个事后吻。虽然的确没抬起手来，但他的骑士明白了他的意思低头吻了他一口。  
“明天我就开发布会。”布鲁斯享受着按摩水流的冲击，嘟哝道，“我要让全国——不，全世界的人都知道哥谭义警是韦恩家的了。”  
“不安全。”蝙蝠使用技能“不赞同的目光”，却只换来了韦恩的轻笑。  
“我知道啊，但至少要告诉阿福吧。”  
“他叫我上来的。”  
“……我说你怎么从那么多卧室一下就里找到我的。”

哥谭各大媒体因为布鲁斯韦恩突然就不再和任何人约会上床而展开各种猜测，其中“睡得人太多终于阳痿”、“突然查出绝症”和“其实现在的韦恩是个替身”的结论三分天下。  
恐怕是因为风流多金布鲁西的形象过于深入人心，没有人猜测他找到了真爱。  
哥谭宝贝怎么会有因为一棵树放弃整片森林的那一天呢？  
时间长了人们也就不再关注这个话题了，只是每到年底评选“哥谭十大秘闻”的时候，“韦恩为何浪子回头”成为了又一个有力的王座竞争者。

几年后人们看见了韦恩的第四个儿子。  
“这是达米安，达米安韦恩。”布鲁斯韦恩面对记者提问时表示，“对，这是亲生的。”  
哥谭媒体集体爆炸，又开始猜测这个亲生到底是指亲生还是亲生，而那位韦恩夫人有究竟是何种神人。  
“要我说，”一位不愿透露姓名的女士说，“就是蝙蝠侠。哥谭义警住在韦恩庄园不早就是人尽皆知的‘哥谭小秘密’了吗。”她说着还用手指比划出引号的意味，“而且不知道为什么，当终于有没有韦恩又在度假时受伤的消息时你们所有人，”她指着在场的所有媒体，“你们都只是嘲讽地说着‘韦恩终于决定好好享受他的万贯家产而不是处心积虑把自己搞死’却没人想想他是不是因为可以解决发情期的问题了而干脆没离开哥谭。”  
哥谭市民表示她说的有道理并在年终的评选中把“蝙蝠侠是不是韦恩夫人”推上王座取代了蝉联多年的“韦恩为何浪子回头”。

至今我们仍未知道布鲁斯韦恩的信息素的味道。  
哥谭市民表示。


End file.
